


Импрессинг

by lachance



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark, Domestic Violence, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Адриан должен молчать. И он будет молчать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Импрессинг

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fierce_cripple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/gifts).



На фотографиях он молчит.

И пока он молчит — им можно гордиться, воспринимать как результат, а не процесс. Процесс — полнокровнее и сложнее, слабо поддается корректировке, слишком зависим от факторов, места действия, социального протокола. Адриан — подросток. Как всякий подросток, он нуждается в воспитании и твердой руке. Так и только так достигается идеал, пусть даже это работа на преломление сопротивления, и черта с два Габриэль согласится с сыном, когда тот говорит, что стараний не всегда достаточно.

Просто Адриан еще ребенок, который пока не понимает, что точка приложения силы решает все.

Слабых точек в человеческом теле предостаточно, нужно лишь решить, что хочешь услышать в ответ на удар — крик, оправдания, плач или скулеж. Габриэль решает, что не желает слышать ничего, потому что уверен в результате, а процесс — сугубо функциональная операция, такая же, как мучительное взросление его сына, становление тем, кем он должен быть. Он не желает слышать оправданий, и потому первым делом затыкает Адриану рот. Сначала пальцами. Затем — платком из нагрудного кармана. Невербальные способы выразить мысль решаются связанными запястьями, лентой, протянутой поверх судорожно зажмуренных глаз, успокоительными внутривенно, чтобы утихомирить панический пульс.

Ошибок быть не может, потому что всякая ошибка — суть просчет в анализе обстоятельств, а он все чертовски грамотно рассчитал. Он закрыл двери, выключил камеры и убедился в том, что веревка не оставит видимых следов. Скополамин или другой амнезиак решил бы, пожалуй, все его проблемы, но Габриэль не желает позволять сыну забыть, потому что воспитание — то, что должно выжигать в разуме клеймо, и порой для того, чтобы кость срослась верно, ее приходится ломать заново — это медицина. Медицина и должна работать через боль. Но как хирург не обязан разговаривать с пациентом, так Габриэль не желает слышать криков о помощи, воспитание — не прием у психотерапевта, не следствие, не разговор по душам — это экзекуция. Адриан должен молчать. И он будет молчать.

И когда Габриэль наотмашь ударяет по подставленной щеке, когда Адриан всхлипывает, судорожно запрокинув голову, остается лишь одна проблема — как не оставить следов, сжимая пальцами такое тонкое, такое чертовски красивое горло, и как подавить искушение взять камеру и сделать пару снимков, потому что на фотографиях Адриан всегда молчит, как ему и полагается. И пока он молчит, только судорожно, сбито дышит через нос и запрокидывает голову, ударяясь затылком о спинку кресла всякий раз, как удар приходится на обнаженную впалую грудь и коротко стонет сквозь кляп, можно на секунду допустить, что процесс интересен тоже.

Всего на секунду. Совсем ненадолго.


End file.
